


Leave Your Window Open For Me

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Hunk (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivals Keith/Lance, Secret Keith/Lance, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Third Wheel Hunk. Fraternity enemied to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "I don't like this, Lance," Hunk whispers as they duck behind a bush, the footsteps of the campus security fading in the distance as well as the light of his flashlight. "We're gonna get caught.""No, we won't," Lance reassures, peeking a glance both ways before he stands up, legs cramping a little with pins and needles from their awkward position. He's suddenly cast in a pool of yellow light from the lamp that flickers on and off intermittently. "Where's your spirit of adventure?""In bed," Hunk replies though he follows Lance the moment he crosses the street.-----As fraternity rivals, Keith and Lance can't be together so, one night, with the help of his friend Hunk, Lance sneaks out through campus just to see Keith.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Leave Your Window Open For Me

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram:  
> • [Part i.iii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAN9SoEAC7b/?igshid=y9fzsukby19j)  
> • [Part ii.iii.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAVqQSxAh8W/?igshid=96a3993drj7y)  
> • [Part iii.iii](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAgJwAdA5Zx/?igshid=1l3eupfnmxz0k)

"I don't like this, Lance," Hunk whispers as they duck behind a bush, the footsteps of the campus security fading in the distance as well as the light of his flashlight. "We're gonna get caught."

"No, we won't," Lance reassures, peeking a glance both ways before he stands up, legs cramping a little with pins and needles from their awkward position. He's suddenly cast in a pool of yellow light from the lamp that flickers on and off intermittently. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"In bed," Hunk replies though he follows Lance the moment he crosses the street. They hide in the shadows for a while, making sure they are alone, no-one to see them sneaking out in the middle of the night during the curfew.  _ Rebels _ , Lance liked to call them.  _ Reckless _ , was always Hunk's reply. "What if he's not even there?"

"Oh, he's there, alright," Lance says with a wicked smirk, a soft flip of his heart pumping his adrenaline further on, anticipation crawling within.

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Lance glues himself to the wall of a brick building, Hunk clumsily following suit. 

The protection of the shadows is momentary for Lance knows they'd be caught if the security was to pass by them at that moment. So, both of them straighten their backs and sneakingly turn on a corner, dashing up running, gravel crunching under their feet.

Hunk's breath sounds loud, the raggedy pants reminding Lance of their nightly escapade and for a brief moment, he has a sudden fear that his best friend might be right. 

But as his chest constricts a little at the gloomy thought, his own breath now stuck on his throat, he snaps himself out of his doubts and focuses on his own steps, each one bringing him closer to  _ him _ .

_ Keith Kogane _ .

The one he's risking curfew to see.

He doesn't even regret it.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Hunk says under his breath though loud enough for Lance to distinguish the worried, yet excited despite it all, tone. " _ Again! _ "

"It was  _ your _ idea in the first place," Lance retorts amusedly, Keith's building looming in the distance, closer and closer. Now his chest hurts with each pound, a good hurt that reverberates through his body in shivers of goosebumps that he finds thrilling.

"I was joking," Hunk replies back, his voice breaking only a tad. He clears his throat.

"It was a good joke, buddy," Lance pats Hunk on the shoulder and gives him a wink, his smile impossible to be turned into a frown now that he was so close to seeing Keith.

"This is why I never open my mouth." Hunk curses under his breath again and Lance chuckles, the endearment of his friend like a soothing blanket he finds comfort on.

Of course, if they were to be caught, Lance would take full responsibility. He owned Hunk that at least.

They approach the building. Only a few lights were still on, the past-midnight hour sluggishly turning to one and the echo of the campus clock in the distance is all Lance needs to cover his sounds. Step after step, he reaches the side of the building, windows adorning the brick facade and Lance stops, breath heavy from his stealthy moves.

Hunk is right behind him, hunched down with hands on his knees while he tries to catch his breath. He's almost wheezing. 

"You okay there, bubby?" Lance asks worried but Hunk only waves a hand dismissively.

Lance looks up at the building. He's standing right under Keith's window, the very first one. A halo of yellow light sips through it, the murmur of a curtain filtering inside and Lance crans his neck up to try to reach the window sill.

"Damn it," he says when his fingers lose balance and he almost falls down on his butt. Hunk is right there, ready to catch his friend and Lance thanks him, running a hand through his hair while looking at the closed window. "I told him to always leave the window open."

"Don't you have your phone?"

"No battery," Lance replies, smacking his lips and looking around. He spots a pebble and suddenly his chest dances vigorously as he rushes to it. Picking it up, he feels the loose weight of it in his palm and smirks mischievously. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Lance, are you- wait!" Hunk tries to grab Lance's arm before he shoots the pebble straight at Keith's window. The clacking sound it makes had Lance cringing slightly, Hunk looking everywhere in fear of having been heard, his stance almost pathetic if Lance wasn't so focused on Keith's window.

He waits a few seconds, each tick going by slowly and he's almost ready to pick up the pebble again and throw it back at the window. He could do it all night long until Keith opened it for him.

The curtain is abruptly drawn back and Lance feels the breath he had been silently holding shake on it's way out, heart skipping that exponential beat as a figure emerges.

"Lance?" Keith asks the moment he opens the window, hair dishevelled and clumsily tucked into a bun. He looks from Lance to Hunk, who gives him a shy and small wave. "Hunk? What're you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Lance says to the magnificent sight of Keith standing at the window, a ray of moonlight shining down on him like a mystical dream.

"You're crazy," Keith retorts but there's an edge of amusement in his tone as he shakes his head in disbelief. "You're gonna get caught."

"That's what I told him," Hunk adds, rolling his eyes and huffing before crossing his arms at his chest.

"I don't care," Lance remarks, shrugging his shoulders and taking a few steps forward so he'd be right under Keith's window. He stretches his hand, toes on point as he tries to reach Keith's window sill again, only the tips of his fingers barely touching it. Not even his long legs can help him. "I just wanted to see you."

Keith smiles down at him and also reaches forward, their fingertips almost, almost, touching but not close enough for Lance to feel the shock of electricity that connects them. It's frustrating, being so close to Keith and not being able to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him, to embrace him. 

"Fuc-" his swear dies in his throat the moment he feels being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong, big hands. "Hunk? What the h-?"

"Shut up and climb up to my shoulders," Hunk says through gritted teeth and Lance doesn't hesitate. He climbs up to Hunk's big and broad shoulders and grips the ledge of Keith's window sill to add some support.

"Hi," he says the moment he feels Keith's face so close to his, just a breath apart and his cheeks blush, a crimson red that spreads up to his ears. He swaps to his flirty side."How you doing?"

"Idiot," Keith comments through light chuckles before he leans down over the window, nudging Lance's nose gently and breathing into his space. Finally, electricity fills the air, a current that ignites Lance's giddiness so tightly he almost melts on the spot.

"Can you two lovebirds just kiss already?" Hunk says from underneath Lance, swaying just a little with the effort of keeping his balance. "Lance isn't exactly that light."

" _ Hey _ ," Lance counters indignantly, glancing down at his friend while Hunk, somehow, manages to shrug his shoulders.

But then his face is being cupped by two gloved hands and turned towards warm lips that he savours almost greedily. It's a soft kiss, slow and gentle with a small slice of desperation. A stolen kiss under the moonlight.

"Oh-oh!"

Lance feels gravity pull him down, his lips suddenly snatched from Keith's in a strangled gasp he can't control as he's falling down to the ground. Hunk's knees have finally given in, digging into the grass as Lance loses his equilibrium and slides down Hunk's backs, the air knocked out of his lungs the moment he hits the ground.

"Ouch," he moans as small stars dance in his vision.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Keith asks and immediately Lance feels Hunk's big presence looming over him, hands poking at his sides.

"Sorry about that, man," Hunk says shyly and Lance looks up at him with what he hoped was a mean face and not a funny grimace as his head throbs slightly. "I just lost my footing."

"Next time I'll bring a ladder or some rope," Lance comments sitting down on the grass and touching the now swelling bump on the back of his head. He winces, flinching a little at the pain there but shaking it off as a nuisance he'll deal with later. Nothing a pack of frozen beans wouldn't help with.

"You okay?" Keith asks again from the window and Lance looks up, the aftertaste of Keith's kiss still lingering on his lips, just as sweet as a forbidden fruit he had a sample of. And Keith looks so majestic, so beautiful with that halo of light adorning his silhouette Lance sighs at the sight. 

Maybe he got a concussion.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lance approaches the building again. His heart longs to be up there with Keith, cuddling him, kissing him, having him solely to him. But they can't. Not now, not yet.  _ Soon _ . Pretty soon. "Tomorrow, same time?"

"Looking forward to it," Keith replies and Lance feels the butterflies in his stomach go wild. 

"I'm not," Hunk says under his breath yet again but shrinks at the glare Lance throws at him, shyly taking a few steps back into the shadows. 

"Leave the window open," Lance says, returning his eyes up to Keith as fondly as he could muster despite the pulsing and distracting pain in his head. "I'll bring some rope to climb up."

"You're nuts," Keith says with another chuckle that does strange things to Lance's insides.

"Nuts for you," Lance remarks with a mischievous wink that has Keith exhaling loudly as he shakes his head amusedly. "I love you."

Keith's chuckle chokes up on his silent gasp that he tries to hide but fails miserably. Lance loves seeing him so embarrassed, so flustered at his sudden genuine proclamation of love. He couldn't see it but he was sure Keith was blushing so hard it had spread down his neck and up to his ears, fume almost coming out of them.

"Love you too," Keith returns sweetly, almost giddily.

"Buddy," Hunk's voice penetrates that delicious moment of disbelief that usually grips Lance when Keith returns his feelings and shakes his head off to look at his friend. He winces at the pain in his skull though. "We gotta go.  _ Now! _ "

In the distance, they can already see the bouncing light of flashlights and the adrenaline of fight or flee kicks in. Lance looks up at Keith one last time, sends one last kiss to him and rushes to hide behind a tree, Hunk right behind his heels, their goodbyes a silent prayer.

"We're gonna get caught," Hunk whispers next to him, shaking as the silhouettes of the securities appear, their footsteps loud in the silent night.

"Relax, dude," Lance tells him dreamily, Hunk huffing at his reply and squeezing tight against the shadows.

Lance steals one last peek at Keith's window. The curtains have been drawn back but the panels have been left open, the dance of the curtains in the nightly breeze like a ballerina's choreography. He touches his lips, bites where Keith's kiss had tasted the sweetest and closes his eyes at the memory. Still so fresh and vivid.

If he were to get caught right now, he wouldn't regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
